Recueil de Drabbles Harry Potter
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles Yaoi sur l'Univers d'Harry Potter. COMPLET parce que les drabbles ne se suivent pas. Rating T je ne pense pas que ça entre dans le M. Bonne lecture. Disponible sur mon blog x-OS-Harry-Potter-Xover.
1. Chapter 1 GWxHPxFW

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K .Rowling

Drabble #1

Allusion à un George x Harry x Fred

« Tu es sûr que c'est bon ? Chuchota une voix dans le noir.

_ Mais oui aucun problème, tout est en place. Répondit une autre.

_ Mais quand même... et si ça tombait sur quelqu'un d'autre. Avec ce genre d'expérience, on est sûr de rien.

_ C'est justement pour ça qu'on doit le tester, Fred. le rassura son double. Lumos. »

En effet, lorsqu'une petite lumière se forma au bout d'une baguette, on put distinguer deux silhouette présentes dans la Grande Salle à une heure très avancée de la nuit.

Deux rouquins, si l'on se fiait à leurs chevelures de feu qui ressortaient dans le noir à la lumière de la baguette magique de George Weasley.

_ Bon grouillons-nous de terminer ça.

_ Mais..

_ Ils aimeront t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Fred acquiesça dans le noir et ne protesta plus.

Les jumeaux Weasley firent leurs affaires à l'entrée de la grande salle puis quittèrent précipitamment la grande salle en entendant un bruit de pas proche d'eux.

Le lendemain, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, alors que chaque maison discutait gaiement à leurs tables respectives, Malfoy et son groupe pénétrèrent dans la salle.

C'est à ce moment-là que des centaines de serpents leur tombèrent littéralement sur la tête.

Des serpents, mais pas que, des limaces aussi, des escargots et d'autres encore.

Et tous purent rire du blond si arrogant qui criait à ses amis tout aussi empêtrés que lui, de lui retirer ces choses.

Ça lui remettrait les idées en place à ce blondinet.

On ne prend pas ce qui appartient aux Jumeaux.

En clair, qu'il arrête de tourner autour d'Harry !


	2. Chapter 2 HPDM

Drabble #2

Pairing : HPDM

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » L'interrogea Pansy alors que les Serpentards se rendaient au cours de Soin aux créatures magiques dispensés par '' ce gros balourd d'Hagrid ''.

Malfoy ne répondit pas à la question, se contentant de fixer un point non loin d'eux.

Grr cet imbécile avait-il des pulsion suicidaire !?

Il allait lui montrer ce soir, qu'il n'appréciait pas ses manières !

Et puis... pourquoi cette fille était aussi proche de lui ?

Et pourquoi ne la repoussait-il pas ?

Tch... ce Potter... il allait le payer cher.

Drago profitait du peu d'attention que lui portait Pansy et ses amis pour se rapprocher de Potter qui n'était – pour une fois_, pas avec Weasmoche et Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et s'arrêta à quelques pas des deux jeunes gens.

« Potter. »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers Malfoy.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drag -

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, Drago l'éloigna de la jeune chinoise en attrapant le Gryffondor par sa cravate et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans un coin isolé, Drago le relâcha.

_ Je peux savoir ce que t'as fait ? Demanda subitement Harry après un petit moment de silence.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Elle te drague ouvertement et tu fais rien pour la repousser ! S'emporta le blondinet.

Harry le fixa un petit moment avant de. . . s'esclaffer, ce qui laissa perplexe le plus âgé.

_ Pourquoi ris-tu ? Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

_ Tu es... jaloux ?

Mafloy rougit légèrement.

_ P-pas du tout. Allons-y ou on sera en retard.

_ Ce serait bien la première fois que tu serais ravi d'aller au cours d'Hagrid.

_ Tch.

Harry étouffa un petit rire et suivit son amant pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Ron en les voyant revenir.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Malfoy qui lui fit clairement comprendre que ce soir il y passerait.

_ Se venger.

_ Se venger de quoi ? L'interrogea à son tour Hermione.

Harry se permit un petit sourire amusé.

_ De rien d'important.

Oh oui, il avait bien fait de ne pas réagir face à Chang lorsque celle-ci l'avait pris à part pour lui parler.

Mais. . . il sentait que la nuit allait être longue... en fait... c'était tout bénef, pour lui.


	3. Chapter 3 Euh

Drabble #3

Pairing : Euh...

Harry s'effondra sur le lit, en sueur et pantelant.

Il eut à peine la force d'essuyer la sueur qui coulait le long de son front et et de se calmer un peu, reprenant une respiration normale.

Ses joues étaient toujours aussi rouges et il savait que Rogue était fier de son coup. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable d'une chose pareille.

Il l'entendait encore ricaner, amusé, pendant leur séance de sport.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son professeur de potion pouvait être aussi sadique.

Vraiment.

Plus jamais il ne voulait se faire punir par Rogue.

Faire autant de fois que possible le tour du château à pied jusqu'à tomber de fatigue c'était... sadique.

Et Rogue qui l'avait vu tomber n'avait pas bougé de sa place pour l'aider à se relever.

Il l'avait regardé se traîner jusqu'aux dortoirs des Gryffondor, inhabituellement vide.

Plus jamais il n'esquisserait le moindre sourire moqueur en voyant Rogue se casser la figure dans un couloir.


	4. Chapter 4 GWxFW

Drabble 4

Pairing : George x Fred

« G – George.. ?

_ Hmph ?

_ Tu dors ?

_ Hmph... plus maintenant.. »

Fred garda le silence. George se redressa lentement dans son lit, écoutant d'une oreille la pluie qui tombait contre les carreaux de la fenêtre de leur dortoir, essayant de voir son jumeau dans la pièce noire, que seuls les éclairs parvenaient à éclairer.

Il ne le vit pas, mais il l'entendit quitter son lit et bientôt, il sentit son matelas s'affaisser tandis qu'un corps chaud se collait à lui.

_ Fred ?

Fred ne répondit pas, mais George pouvait sentir le corps de son frère trembler contre lui. Alors, lentement, il entoura le corps de son jumeaux de ses bras, et l'attira à lui.

_ Je croyais que tu n'avais plus peur de l'orage, Fred.

_ Mmph. . . répondit Fred, déjà à moitié endormi.

George ne vit pas le sourire triomphant qui ornait les lèvres de son frère lorsque celui-ci s'endormit.

Le lendemain, alors que les dortoirs de l'école s'éveillaient lentement, on put voir les jumeaux blottis chaudement l'un contre l'autre, la tête de l'un reposant contre le torse de l'autre.


	5. Chapter 5 HPDM

Drabble 5

Pairing : HPDM

« Un problème Potter ?

_ Oui toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le dortoir des Gryffondors !? »

Malfoy ne répondit rien, à la place, il poursuivit son inspection puis fixa le lit du survivant un long moment.

_ Quoi ? Finit par demander Harry à bout de patience.

_ C'est ici que tu dors ? L'interrogea le Serpentard en pointant du doigt le lit.

Harry acquiesça, se demandant quand il pourrait enfin se coucher.

. . . Apparemment pas tout de suite, Malfoy venait de se jeter sur le matelas puis retirait sa robe de sorcier.

. . . Huh ?

Pourquoi retirait-il ses vêtements ?

_ Que fais-tu ?

_ Ça ne se voit pas ? Je me mets à l'aise pour dormir ?

_ Pourquoi es-tu sur mon lit ?

Malfoy soupira lourdement.

_ Nos dortoirs sont inutilisables à cause de la blague des jumeaux Weasley.

_ Oh.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il remarqua que Drago était en boxer sur son lit.

_ Ne prends pas toute la place ! S'écria-t-il soudainement en retirant à son tour ses vêtements.

_ Et pourquoi pas Potter ?

_ Parce que c'est mon lit, et que je peux te virer si je le souhaite. Alors ne prend pas toute la place.

Harry dut utiliser la force pour faire bouger le Serpentard de quelques malheureux centimètres.

_ 'Nuit Malfoy.

_ 'Nuit.. Potter.

Putain, il devrait quand même penser à parler aux Jumeaux, ils étaient bien gentil mais à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient une blague dans les dortoirs des Serpentards – il ne savait toujours pas comment ils se débrouillaient pour entrer dans leur salle commune_, c'était toujours son lit que Malfoy venait squatter.


	6. Chapter 6 BZRW

**Drabble n°6 **

_**NdA :** Ohayo, voici un petit #long# drabble. Bizarrement, la grippe m'inspire. _

**Pairing : **léger BZ/RW

Poudlard venait de s'éveiller.

Harry se massait la tête avec une grimace de douleur Ron l'avait encore fait tomber du lit en allant prendre une douche. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que son meilleur ami soit aussi cruel le matin ? Pour une fois qu'il dormait bien en plus !

C'était vraiment... cruel !

Et puis, pourquoi se levait-il aussi tôt d'abord ? Il n'était pas neuf heure.

Harry ouvrit soudainement les yeux : un rendez vous ?

C'est vrai que le rouquin paraissait de très bonne humeur en ce moment, et, comprenez-le, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter en imaginant l'air habituellement bougon qu'affichait son meilleur ami.

Il se leva en toute hâte et se précipita dans les douches pour se préparer et se changea en même temps que Ron.

« En retard pour ton rendez-vous, Harry ? Le taquina Ron en enfilant une chemise blanche.

_ On peut dire.. » répondit le Survivant, mal-à-l'aise.

Quoi ? Il allait juste suivre son ami afin de s'assurer de la sécurité de ce dernier. Ça partait d'une bonne intention, non ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était curieux. C'est juste qu'il préférait jouer la carte de la prudence. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était sortit de sa salle commune ni qu'il suivait discrètement Ron jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'arrête soudainement devant la Salle sur Demande et ne se retourne, scrutant les environ, ratant de peu de Harry, qui s'était caché derrière une armure, le cœur battant frénétiquement.

Bon... la Salle sur Demande.. si Ron avait rendez-vous là-bas, il imaginait sans mal à quel genre d'activité il s'adonnait. Mais une question se posait. Étant donné qu'il avait rompu avec Hermione l'année d'avant parce qu'il était gay ( Hermione avait d'ailleurs été vexée qu'il lui avoue après l'avoir testé avec un baiser ), il se demandait QUI était cette personne. Ron ne parlait pas à tellement de garçon à part à Gryffondor, et ce n'était manifestement pas un Gryffondor sinon il ne le cacherait pas. Peut-être Justin Finch Fletchey de la même année à Poufsouffle ?

… Non, deux passifs ensembles, ça n'allait pas.

Peut-être... pitié par pitié pas Malfoy !

Les Dieux semblèrent entendre sa prière puisqu'une silhouette se dessina derrière le rouquin avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du Gryffondor, l'attirant à lui.

Un Ron très docile soit dit-en passant.

Bon dieu !

Quand – Quand Malfoy saurait ça !

Ça pour un scoop. Harry n'était manifestement pas le seul à trouver ça délirant puisque le bruit d'un flash retentit dans le couloir et que l'on vit, la seconde d'après, le petit Colin Creevey détaler comme un lapin poursuivi par un loup affamé.

Inutile de dire qu'après ce départ en fusée, deux furies répondant aux noms de Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini le poursuivirent afin d'arracher et de faire disparaître les clichés compromettant.

.

.

.

_**NdA : Voilà, c'était plutôt long mais le prochain drabble est une sorte de suite. **_


	7. Chapter 7 BZRW & autres

Drabble n°7

suite du n°6 -

_NdA : Voilà, comme je l'avais prédis la suite du drabble n°6 _

**Pairing :** BZ/RW + Mention de : SS/TH MF/HP PP/NL DT/SF TN/DM

Ce matin-là, alors que tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, un cri étrangler leur parvint. La voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de leur jeune journaliste en herbe, nommé _Colin Creevey_.

Bah, fallait pas s'étonner, il lui arrivait toujours des bricoles pendant ses escapades, les sorciers y étaient donc habitués : Colin était déjà tombé nez à nez avec _Rogue_ sortant du placard où l'on rangeait l'équipement de Quiditch, sa longue robe de sorcier complètement froissée, alors que quelques secondes plus tard _Terence Higgs_ en sortait également. Ce jour-là avait été particulièrement néfaste pour Colin puisqu'il avait frôlé la transformation en pierre après avoir croisé le regard de leur terrifiant professeur de Potion. Il y avait aussi eu un jour où l'on avait vu_ Flint _quitter une salle désaffectée les cheveux en bataille, un _Harry Potter_ rouge pivoine à sa suite. Inutile de préciser que Colin avait une fois de plus échapper de justesse à la mort. Et inutile de dire que si Rogue avait réussi à faire taire le petit Colin avec des menaces, puis plus tard, avec quelques Gallions ( Colin devenait pro avec le temps ), il n'en fut pas de même pour Flint et Potter, qui virent littéralement leur vie sexuelle être affichée dans la rubrique ''Choc'' de la _GaZettE du P'tit Sorcier_. Et si l'on eu bien ri de voir leur vie privée dévoilée ainsi au grand jour, ce ne fut pas les seuls. Il y eut aussi des photos de _Pansy Parkinson_ et _Neville Londubat _lors d'un rendez-vous amoureux près du lac de l'école, et _Seamus Finnigan_ accompagné de _Dean Thomas_ à Pré-au-Lard.

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que – Oh dieu ! Harry avait complètement oublié de se rendre à la Grande Salle la veille pour regarder la rubrique choc ! Il y avait sûrement les photos d'un _Malfoy_ anormalement docile avec un _Nott_ étrangement expressif.

Bon, il était peut-être temps pour lui de retrouver ce qu'il restait de son journaliste préféré et d'en recoller les morceaux. Après tout, il avait quelques clichés très intéressants à lui vendre, quelques clichés concernant son meilleur ami et un certain Serpentard.

Quoi ? Il n'avait qu'à pas autoriser Colin à prendre des photos de lui et Marcus deux ans plus tôt ! Parce que oui, Harry avait fini par le savoir. C'était son meilleur ami qui l'avait vendu.

Ce traître.

Ça lui apprendra à se faire de l'argent sur son dos.


	8. Chapter 8 TNHP

Drabble n°8

Pairing : TN/HP

« Potter.

_ Nott. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Le brun taciturne de Serpentard ne répondit pas tout de suite. À la place, il s'installa en face du dénommé Potter avant de sortir un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre avant de prendre un bouquin qui était sur le haut de la pile de la livre qu'avait fait Harry quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Au risque de me répéter, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_ Tu sembles avoir oublié que c'est un travail en binôme, tu ne peux pas le faire seul. De plus, tu es irrécupérable en potion.

_ J'ai Rogue et je suis à Gryffondor. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tous les Gryffondors – à quelques exceptions près_, ont des notes déplorables dans cette matières.

_ Mais ?

_ Je pourrais travailler, mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Théodore esquissa un sourire, puis quelque chose se frotta contre la jambe d'Harry qui rougit violemment.

_ Nott. Que fais-tu ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu je fais à ton avis ?

Le frottement s'intensifie, remontant vers ses cuisses, faisant rougir plus intensément le Gryffondor qui ravala de justesse un hoquet de surprise.

_ Je rêve où tu m'fais du pied ! S'exclama-t-il finalement, ne tenant pas en compte, le nombre anormalement élevé d'élèves présents dans la Bibliothèque.

… Oups ?


	9. Chapter 9 THHP

Drabble n°9

Pairing : TH/HP

.

.

**T**erence Higgs était un bon attrapeur.

Bon, il avait quelques fois laissé filé le Vif d'Or, mais ça arrivait à tout le monde, non ?

Il l'attrapait tout de même la plupart du temps.

Terence Higgs était populaire.

Populaire pour sa beauté, pour son statu de Sang-Pur, et tout un tas d'autre chose qu'il n'ignorait pas mais dont il ne s'inquiétait pas. À quinze ans passé, il était déjà sorti avec plusieurs filles sans pour autant passer le cap.

Pas qu'il soit effrayé, non. Disons juste qu'il avait une autre proie en tête et que cette dernière était un peu trop jeune pour le moment.

Bon, après tout, il avait encore deux ans pour le séduire.

Et vu la vitesse à laquelle ils se rapprochaient malgré les différents entre leurs deux maisons, il était bien parti pour avoir le petit Gryffondor.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

.

.

_NdA : Quoi, vous n'aimez pas le Terence x Harry ? Bon, d'accord, je ne crois même pas en avoir déjà lu mais qu'importe, il faut un début à tout. Et puis, comme je ne me souviens pas avoir lu une ligne prononcé par lui dans les bouquins ( de même que Nott il me semble ), je peux donc imaginer son caractère sans avoir peur de partir dans l'OOC, non ? _


	10. Chapter 10 SBRL

**Drabble n°10**

.

**Pairing : léger Rémus x Sirius**

.

« Je refuse ! Fit une voix.

_ Tu iras Siri'. Répondit calmement l'autre.

_ Mais j'veux pas !

_ Tu n'as pas l'choix. Ça empeste ici. »

Pourquoi tout ce remu ménage me direz-vous ? Et bien, il se trouve que Sirius ici présent refusait de prendre un bain. Remus insistait bien entendu il était hors de question de laisser son ami ainsi un jour de plus. Ça ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien. À lui aussi d'ailleurs, parce que supporter cette odeur de chien, non merci.

_ Sirius si tu continues comme ça je rentre chez moi. Il est hors de question de continuer ainsi.

_ Mais Rem' tu peux pas m'faire ça !

_ Mais tu ne supportes même plus ça toi même.

_ Mais – Mais..

Le problème n'était pas le Sirius humain, lui tout allait bien, il voulait bien se laver.

Non.

Leur plus gros problème c'était le Sirius chien !

Celui-ci mettait des puces partout et refusait de se laver !


	11. Chapter 11 THHP

**Drabble n°11**

.

**Pairing : TH/HP **

eh oui, encore.

.

Terence quitta le vestiaire la tête basse.

Il s'était remonté les bretelles pour avoir **encore **laissé filé le vif d'Or.

Potter l'avait attrapé. C'était surtout ça leur problème. Si ça avait été un autre, il se serait fait passer un savon. Mais là, le fait que ce soit Potter et Gryffondor, ça les faisait rager.

Et c'était Terence qui prenait tout. Zut quoi.

Sur la route de la Grande Salle, l'adolescent tomba sur la source de ses problèmes, à quelques pas de lui. Ce dernier était seul, bizarre.

« Pas avec tes potes Potter ? » le salua-t-il.

Bon, y avait plus classe comme salutation mais il devenait légèrement bêbête quand le Survivant était dans les parages.

Le concerné leva la tête vers lui, rougit légèrement et acquiesça.

Oh.

Que faire ?

Malheureusement, l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe répondit pour lui lorsqu'ils le remarquèrent lui et le garçon-qui-a-survécu-âgé-à-présent-de-quinze-ans... attendez ! Quinze ans ça veut dire ! Yes !

« Eh bien Potter, on s'est perdu ?

_ Je me rendais dans la Grande Salle ça se voit pas ? Rétorqua le brun.

_ On voulait te dire que le prochain match tu gagneras pas comme ça. Higgs était un peu dans les choux ce matin, mais il aura récupéré la prochaine fois. » lança Flint avec un regard d'avertissement pour l'attrapeur des Serpentard qui ignora délibérément ce regard noir.

Harry étouffa un rire moqueur en voyant ça et répondit :

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, c'est un bon attrapeur.

_ Je suis sûr qu'on ne s'ennuiera pas. » Répondit Higgs avec un sourire charmeur que seul Potter remarqua.

Un sourire amusé pris place sur le visage du Survivant et y trôna fièrement.

Harry profita de l'instant de vide pour disparaître derrière une colonne et, Flint, voyant que le Gryffondor avait disparu pivota vers Terence.

_ T'as intérêt à attraper ce foutu Vif la prochaine fois.

_ Mais -

_ D'ailleurs pourquoi t'es aussi déconcentré en ce moment ? Si ça continu on va se retrouver encore une fois avec Malfoy !

_ Ben en fait -

_ T'as intérêt à me le dire tout de suite !

_ SI TU LA FERMAIS POUR COMMENCER !? Finit par craquer le pauvre attrapeur.

Le silence suivit cette explosion, et Harry, derrière sa colonne étouffa un rire.

Flint était choqué c'était la première fois que Terence lui répondait comme ça. Définitivement bizarre.

_ Bon alors ?

_ Tu veux que je te dise ? Fit Terence en le fixant lui et les autres membres.

Flint opina et Terence soupira.

_ Bah en fait... c'est Potter qui me déconcentre pendant les match.

Il y eut un instant de blanc puis...

_ Qu'est-ce que ce ptit con fait donc pour te déconcentrer ? Si ces enfoirés de Gryffon ont -

Harry étouffa un rire en entendant la prochaine réplique bien placée.

_ Il est bandant putain !

Et Terence planta là une bande Serpentards choqués pour rejoindre l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, qui l'attendait bien sagement.

Et toc.


	12. Chapter 12 TNDM

**Drabble n°12**

.

**Pairing :** _voyons voir..._ TN/DM

.

.

Théodore fixait depuis quinze minutes déjà la porte close menant à la salle de bain.

Depuis un quart d'heure déjà il mourait d'envie de se rendre dans la Salle d'Eau mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Les autres étaient là.

_16 minutes. _

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là d'ailleurs, hein !? Ils étaient toujours ailleurs et là, comme par hasard, ils étaient dans leur dortoir !? Bon, Blaise, il comprenait. En plus, Blaise était son meilleur ami. Mais Crabbe, Goyle et les quelques autres, hein !? Ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi ?

_17 minutes. _

… Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas un soucis en soit ils étaient trop stupides pour comprendre quoique ce soit. Mais c'était justement ''les autres'' ledit problème.

Eux, ils avaient une intelligence moyenne, bien moins élevée que la sienne, mais tout de même assez pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer... même avec un sortilège de silence.

Oh, bien sûr qu'ils savaient pour ''ça''. Tous les Serpentards connaissaient la relation qui les liait tous les deux.

_18 minutes._

Personne n'avait jamais rien trouvé à redire à ça, à part peut-être Pansy qui – il est vrai, ne mâchait pas toujours ses mots.

Théodore soupira profondément en essayant de se faire discret et tenta de détacher son regard de la porte fermée pour regarder le paysage nocturne depuis leur fenêtre. ''Tenta''.. et échoua lamentablement. Son regard était littéralement fixé sur la porte. Il était hypnotisé par ce qu'il imaginait derrière celle-ci. Une silhouette nue, fine et élégante, trempée sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Peut-être même dans la baignoire pour se détendre dans un bon bain, les cheveux blonds trempés et la tête rejetée en arrière, posées contre la baignoire.

_19 minutes. _

L'Héritier Nott inspira profondément et expira tout aussi fort. Ses camarades de dortoirs lui lancèrent un regard étrange.

« Bonne chance mon pote. » Ricana Blaise qui le regardait depuis un moment, chronomètre en main.

Théo lui répondit par un regard noir. Son meilleur ami l'abandonnait ! Il ne l'aidait même pas à penser à autre chose.

_20 minutes._

Il avait bien pensé à s'occuper en attendant qu'il sorte de la salle d'eau. Il avait essayé de lire la suite de ''_Runes anciennes : tous les secrets découverts !_'' mais avait bien vite laissé tombé lorsqu'en clignant des yeux, la silhouette pâle de son ami lui était revenu en mémoire. Ses mains s'étaient mise à trembler et il avait poussé une sorte de gémissement plaintif, lui valut un sourire goguenard collectif. Génial... tous ses soit-disant ''camarades'' l'abandonnaient vraiment, avait-il remarqué.

_21 minutes. _

Blaise se risqua un coup d'oeil et remarqua un large sourire que son ami n'était plus assis sur son lit mais venait de passer les portes de la salle de bain avant de la refermer. Aussitôt, un sourire triomphant apparut sur les lèvres du métisse et il se tourna vers ses camarades de dortoirs, un chronomètre ( pourquoi un objet moldu !? ) en main et l'agita sous leur nez.

_ 21 minutes ! J'ai gagné le paris ! Aller, raboulez le fric ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement en tendant la main.

Tous soupirèrent de dépit alors qu'ils imaginaient sans mal ce qui était en train de se passer de l'autre côté de la parois... avec ce sortilège de silence, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner.

Draco allait encore avoir du mal à marcher cette semaine.

Mais franchement... pourquoi mettait-il autant de temps à se préparer avant de baiser ? C'est vrai quoi, c'était plus un comportement de fille..

Oups.

.

.

.

_Prochain pairing ? Goyle x Crabbe, tout du moins je vais essayer, ça va être assez bizarre. _

_Peut-être seront-ils moins.. ''stupides'' que d'habitude. _


	13. Chapter 13 VCGG

_**NdA : **Hello, everybody ! Je l'ai dit, je l'ai fait ! Un petit Goyle/Crabbe. Ça a été un peu compliqué de trouver l'idée mais c'est finalement pas trop mal passé. _

**.**

**N°13**

**Pairing : VC/GG**

.

.

« Hey Vince' ?

_ Oui ?

_ Il sont où les autres ? »

Vincent Crabbe se retourna pour observer les alentours, constatent qu'effectivement, Draco, Pansy et Blaise n'étaient plus dans la salle commune. Faisant cette constatation, il haussa les épaules.

Un silence s'installa.

« Greg' ?

_ Quoi ?

_ On va les chercher ? »

Gregory fit mine de réfléchir un instant avant de poser les yeux sur le garçon face à lui.

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai un meilleur passe-temps.

Sur cette déclaration, Greg attrapa son camarade par la cravate et le traîna derrière lui, direction les dortoirs.

.

_._

_Bon ben voilà, prochain drabble, peut-être un GW/FW/TN _


	14. Chapter 14 GWxFWxTN

**N°14**

**Pairing :** **G**W/**F**W/**T**N

.

.

**T**héodore savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et quelle idée !

Se promener dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit.. il aurait du se douter que quelque chose lui arriverait, ben tient.

.

Étant de nature un peu insomniaque, Théo avait pris l'habitude de rester dans la Tour d'Astronomie le soir, mais Rusard avait probablement du le remarquer parce qu'il passait plus de temps là-bas ces dernières nuits. À moins que le vieux n'ait un rendez-vous secret ? Brr ~ il préférait ne pas savoir. Toujours est-il qu'avec ça, il devait trouver un autre endroit et, sachant que la Tour d'Astronomie donnait sur tout le domaine extérieur, il était impensable pour lui de rester dehors. De toute façon, l'hiver était rude cette année. C'est donc, frigorifié que l'héritier Nott rentra à l'intérieur du château, se mouvant dans l'obscurité quasi-totale des couloirs du domaine. Il s'arrêta net pourtant lorsqu'un bruit de ferraille retentit au détour d'un couloir, curieux – bien qu'un peu craintif_, le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés s'approcha lentement pour tomber nez-à-nez avec... deux têtes rousses identiques, lesquelles sursautèrent à l'idée de s'être fait prendre, avant de se détendre en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un élève.

« Ah c'est toi Nott ? » remarqua George.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Théo hocha tout de même la tête.

_ Encore à préparer un mauvais coup ? Demanda tranquillement l'adolescent.

Fred acquiesça, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

_ Que serait la vie sans ce genre de choses ? Ombrage va en baver.

Théo opina, ne sachant que répondre.

_ Soyez prudent tout de même. Elle est dangereuse. Elle nous tuerait si elle savait que nous ne sommes pas dans nos dortoirs. Fit-il en suivant inconsciemment les jumeaux qui le menaient au septième étage.

_ D'ailleurs, en parlant de dortoirs – commença Fred.

_ Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas dans le tien ? Termina George.

Théodore haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne dors pas.

Voyant l'air perplexe des jumeaux, le brun soupira alors que les deux frères le faisaient entrer dans ce qui semblait être la salle sur demande.

« Je suis insomniaque.

_ Ah. »

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une autre réponse.

En regardant de plus près la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, Théo remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans un petit salon aux couleurs chatoyantes où un feu ronflait paisiblement, lui rappelant sans conteste Gryffondor et, bizarrement, ça lui faisait du bien.. cette chaleur, lui qui avait toujours été habitué aux cachots froids et humides.

Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées, Théo remarqua que les jumeaux l'avaient fait asseoir sur un canapé d'un orange sombre avant de s'asseoir de part et d'autre de lui.

Pour un peu Théo ronronnerait presque de plaisir.

.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, peu de temps après lorsque Fred l'attira lentement à lui, prenant délicatement sa tête brune pour la poser sur ses genoux, tandis que George prenait ses jambes pour les poser sur ses cuisses. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils étaient dans un lit, emmêlés dans un amas de bras et de jambes.

Et Théo ronronnait toujours, sculptant un sourire identique, sur deux jumeaux tout aussi identiques.

.

_J'aime écrire ce pairing, je crois que je recommencerai bientôt :) _


	15. Chapter 15 GWxFWxTN

**N°15**

.

.

**Pairing :** **GW/FW/TN **

.

**U**n matin, alors que tous déjeunaient sans vraiment prendre en compte les absents,

trois étudiants débarquèrent dans la Grande Salle, sacrément en retard.

Ce fut sûrement pourquoi leur entrée fut autant remarquée.

.

Théo avait passé une nuit excellente. C'était tellement rare qu'il en venait à s'interroger sur la raison de ce sommeil soudain. Était-ce grâce aux deux rouquins endormis à ses côtés ?

Il resta un long moment à les observer dormir, se pelotonnant contre lui en poussant un soupir d'aise. Pas de doute, ils étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant sur les jumeaux lui sauta au visage lorsqu'il lança un tempus les jumeaux avaient le sommeil lourd.. et n'étaient manifestement pas du matin. Le brun dut avoir recours à plusieurs moyens très serpentardesques pour les réveiller. Et ce fut juste.

.

George bâilla nonchalamment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Pourquoi diable tout le monde les regardait-il ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas si en retard que ça, si ? … Si ? Bon.. c'était peut-être aussi parce que voir un Serpentard en compagnie de deux Gryffondors sortait de l'ordinaire, aussi, George s'abstint de tout commentaire et jeta un coup d'œil à son jumeau et audit Serpentard.

.

Fred tira discrètement sur la manche de Theodore en faisant la moue.

Lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui, il lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

« Allons déjeuner. »

Et sans attendre la suite, il entraîna Théo et son frère jumeau à la table des Verts et Argent qui écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant les Jumeaux Weasley venir vers eux, traînant avec eux un Nott anormalement.. joyeux ?!

WTF !?

.

.

_Voili – voilou._

_Je passe mon TPE demain, souhaitez-moi bonne chance ô pauvres âmes qui avez échoué(es) ici ! _


	16. Chapter 16 THHP

_UA à partir du T4 – T5 / Léger Bashing Dumby + Mention de violence sur mineur. _

**N°16**

.

_**Pairing : TH/HP**_

.

Les Serpentards vont et viennent, toujours en groupe, c'est bien connu ! Et bien il se trouvait que ce jour-là ne différait pas de la routine. Ce qui changeait en revanche était que la vingtaine de serpents groupés rencontrèrent un Potter** inexpressif** qui traînait des pieds au Sixième étage. Drago Malfoy – aussi dit Prince des Serpentards_, voulut asseoir sa royauté sur le fils Potter, le Survivant et l'interpella :

« Hey Potter, encore en train ruminer ? C'est sûr qu'être un stupide Gryffon n'aide pas pour les cours de Potions. »

On ricana. Puis le silence revint. Potter n'avait même pas réagi. Il se contenta de les dépasser sans un mot et s'engagea dans les escaliers mouvants, le regard hanté.

_ Potter ! s'emporta Malfoy, n'aimant décidément pas être ignoré.

_ Je crois qu'il en a rien à foutre de toi, Malfoy. L'informa Flint qui était un peu derrière les cinquième année.

_ Je vais lui apprendre moi, à ignorer un Sang-Pur.

Sur ce, Malfoy prit le Survivant en filature, suivi de la vingtaine de serpents qui traînaient derrière lui allant de la 5ème à la 7ème année – tous des garçons. En temps normal, Harry aurait immédiatement remarqué qu'on le suivait – ils n'étaient pas si discrets que ça vu leur nombre, mais voilà, on n'était pas en temps normal. Potter accéléra en montant les escaliers. Ceux-ci bougèrent en chemin mais Harry, connaissant la route par cœur depuis le temps qu'il arpentait les couloirs de nuit, n'eut aucun mal à changer d'escaliers et continua son ascension jusqu'au septième étage, ses espions sur ses talons. Un couloir vide l'attendait. Les verts et argents observèrent curieusement le lion faire les cents pas devant le couloir et pensaient qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre lorsqu'un étrange bruit se fit entendre en écho dans le couloir désert et qu'une vieille porte apparut. Le petit brun ne se fit pas prier et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte afin de l'ouvrir. La porte se referma mais ne disparut pas, Potter avait apparemment bloqué la porte la porte avec un petit caillou peut-être attendait-il quelqu'un ? Les Serpentards s'entre-regardèrent puis Nott et Zabini sortirent leurs baguettes et, alors que le premier jetait un sort de désillusion sur l'ensemble du groupe, Zabini, lui, lança un sort de silence autour d'eux pour ne pas être repéré. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Une fois entrés et la porte refermée – enfin pas totalement grâce au caillou, les verts et argents découvrirent avec étonnement une salle étrange. Elle semblait un peu vide, sinistre mais chaleureuse à la fois. Il y avait un sofa orange terne dans un coin de la vaste pièce et un imposant piano à queue noir trônait au centre de la salle. Les murs étaient de couleur argenté et des voiles transparents les recouvraient. On aurait dit un vieil entrepôt aménagé. Potter s'approcha lentement du piano et effleura la surface lisse du bout des doigts avant de s'asseoir sur le banc et de poser ses fins doigts sur les touches. Un souffle quitta ses lèvres et, tête basse, les yeux fermés, les premières notes d'une mélodie triste et mélancolique retentirent (_''Read All About It'' – Emeli Sandé_ ). Ce fut court et incroyablement intense. À la fin de la mélodie, une silhouette – que les verts et argents n'avaient même pas vu entrer_, rejoignit le Survivant, celui-ci ayant quitté sa place sur le banc pour s'appuyer contre le piano.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Drago hoqueta de surprise – et ne dut sa discrétion que grâce au sortilège de silence de Blaise_, en reconnaissant Terence Higgs, Serpentard de dernière année.

Ce dernier était à un mètre à peine du Gryffondor et le regardait avec un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

« Pas. . Pas trop bien. » répondit piteusement Potter.

Terence remarqua bien vite que son Gryffon allait beaucoup plus mal qu'il ne le laissait paraître et fit bien vite disparaître la distance entre eux pour l'étreindre. Harry ne se fit pas prier et enfouit tête contre le torse du plus vieux, nichant son nez dans le coup du Serpent.

« Tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre le vieil homme. » en conclut Higgs.

Un hochement de tête fut sa réponse.

_ J'aurai du m'en douter, retentit faiblement la voix de Potter. Ce n'est jamais qu'une année de plus.

_ Je ne le permettrais pas. Gronda l'ex-attrapeur de Serpentard.

Potter releva des yeux humides vers le blond.

_ Tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu étais la dernière fois ? Tu ne retourneras pas chez eux. Mon père ne verra aucun problème à t'accueillir à la maison, je lui en ai déjà parlé, il a accepté directement.

Harry chuchota un faible merci adressé à son serpentard de partenaire et celui-ci reprit la parole :

« D'ailleurs, je croyais que lorsque l'on était seul tu pouvais retirer ton glamour ? »

Un couinement lui répondit et Potter s'éloigna quelques peu avant de fermer les yeux.

« Kai. » murmura-t-il.

Le glamour s'effaça les cheveux bruns épiques poussèrent pour s'arrêter à mi-dos, recouvrant la cicatrice-éclair du garçon par de longues mèches et une autre se dessina sur son œil droit. Il paraissait aussi un peu plus chétif et sa position changea, il s'appuya davantage sur sa jambe gauche.

« Désolé, murmura l'adolescent. J'avais oublié. »

Terence balaya ses excuses en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de relever le menton du rouge et or avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux verts avada, le septième année envoya aux oubliettes sa retenue et embrassa les fines et délicates lèvres de son jeune amant. Ce dernier répondit timidement au baiser, se laissant totalement faire dans les bras de son petit-ami lorsque celui-ci le porta pour le faire asseoir sur le piano. Harry posa une main sur le torse recouvert par la chemise d'uniforme et l'autre vint se perdre dans les cheveux blonds foncés alors qu'il enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille du Serpentard de dernière année. Terence se délesta rapidement de sa chemise et sa cravate et en fit de même pour son partenaire, dévoilant aux verts et argents le dos lacéré et marqué du jeune lion. Harry mit plus de passion dans les baisers qui s'enchaînaient rit lorsque Terence l'étreignit et lui murmura quelque chose qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre ça sortir de la bouche du plus vieux (_**NdA :**__ phrase mal tournée désolé_ ). Le serpent le prit dans ses bras, les jambes d'Harry étant toujours enroulées autour de ses hanches et fit quelques pas. Un lit apparut subitement. Alex Dolohov, sentant que la situation devenait de plus en plus chaude et qu'ils avaient VRAIMENT empiété sur la vie privée de deux camarades, décida de prendre les choses en mains en voyant que ses camarades de maisons ne comptaient pas bouger, figés, tant par les révélations sur Potter que sur ce qui était -et allait, [en train de] se passer (surtout que certains desserraient leur cravate sous prétexte de la chaleur).

« Bon, on bouge. »

Et il poussa tout le monde vers la sortie.

Terence, qui était à présent occupé à déposer des baisers et des suçons sur le tout le torse de son amant, ne vit même pas la porte s'ouvrir un moment puis se refermer. Et Harry et bien. . Harry avait les yeux fermés donc. . . non, il ne vit rien.

.

.

Le lendemain de cette soirée de révélations et de pure débauche, on retrouva un adorable Harry lové contre Terence. Poudlard avait fait disparaître l'odeur de sexe et de sueur pour la remplacer par un parfum de fraîcheur et fit réveiller doucement le couple.

Alors que tous deux se préparaient pour aller petit déjeuner, Harry remarqua quelque chose d'étrange près de la porte et se tourna vers l'autre garçon :

« Terence, où est ta cravate ? »

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil puis agita sa cravate avant de regarder Harry, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Pour toute réponse, le garçon pointa un tissus gisant au sol. Le Septième année s'en approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une cravate aux couleurs de Serpentard.

_Meeerdeuuh. . _

.


	17. Chapter 17 TNHP

_**H**ello ! Ce drabble-ci me vient d'un délire avec une amie pendant les cours de littérature de l'année dernière que je viens de retrouver. _

_**Univers :** T5_

_**Contexte :** Un Harry différent des films et des livres. Le principe est simple : Voldy est mort depuis un bail, il n'y a eu que l'aventure T3 conforme ( à peu près ) au livre, sinon, rien d'autre ne s'est passé. La Haine Gryffon/Serpentard s'est** un peu** apaisée. Hermione, en bonne copine, souhaite par dessus tout le bonheur du Survivant et est persuadée que son ami est amoureux. Mais de qui ? Ginny, ou Malfoy ? Peu sûr, elle donne l'espoir aux deux susnommé – bien que Malfoy veuille juste tirer un coup ( ce qu'elle ne sait d'ailleurs pas)_, et, au cours d'une discussion avec son meilleur ami, elle apprend que celui-ci compte déclarer sa flamme à la personne qu'il aime ce jour-ci et en informe les deux prétendants mais. . . qui a dit qu'Hermione avait des dons de voyance ? Certainement pas ses camarades. _

_**Pairing :** TN/HP_

_**PS :** Dumbledore est gentil ! (pour une fois)_

**N°17**

.

.

.

Malfoy était anormalement joyeux ce jour-là. Ça, ses camarades Serpentards pouvaient le confirmer. Tant et si bien que ça en devenait légèrement flippant. La veille, il s'était pâmé dans la Salle Commune devant ses aînés et ses cadets et avait avancé le fait qu'il allait prochainement faire hurler St Potty ( au sens sexuel bien sûr ). Ceux-ci avaient haussé les sourcils, se demandant où le pseudo Prince des Serpents avait pu obtenir une telle certitude. Ils ne s'étaient cependant pas posés davantage de questions en voyant le petit brun essayer d'échapper à tout contact avec la cadette Weasley sous les sourires goguenard des jumeaux farceurs.

Nous étions samedi, l'après-midi, les élèves avaient obtenu la permission des enseignants de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour une sortie non-prévue afin de se préparer pour le Bal d'Automne qui avait lieu la semaine d'après. Autant pour lui, Drago comptait bien s'afficher avec Potty un certain temps avant de le rejeter dans un malpropre lorsqu'il se serait lasser. Après tout, un Malfoy ne supportait pas la captivité. Peu importe ce qu'on disait.

Hermione était absolument RA-VIE. Elle n'avait cessé de harceler Harry ces dernières semaines afin que le garçon aille se déclarer et l'adolescent s'était enfin décidé.

« Promis Mione, je vais aller lui parler avant le déjeuner. Maintenant, si tu pouvais me laisser me concentrer sur mon essai de Potions, je suis déjà assez stressé comme ça. » lui avait dit Harry. Et Hermione savait que tout irait bien. Que ce soit Malfoy ou Ginny, les deux sauraient prendre soin d'Harry, même si leur affection était un peu effrayante.

Hermione était sympa, mais un peu chiante parfois, songea Harry en descendant les escaliers pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Il était TRÈS stressé. Il ne savait pas s'il répondrait favorablement ou s'il l'humilierait même la seconde option paraissait peu probable du fait de la personnalité de son amoureux. Ouais, Harry était définitivement amoureux. . . . _' Et définitivement dans la merde '_ pensa-t-il en arrivant devant les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle. La majorité des élèves étaient déjà présents même si presque aucun professeur si ce n'est Chourave, Vector et Flitwick étaient là. Pas le choix_ ' Je peux quand même pas me défiler. Aller, courage Ryry ! '_. Prenant une grande inspiration, le petit brun entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé.

Malfoy jubilait lorsqu'il avisa le petit pote Potty qui entrait justement dans la Salle. Il avait déjà prévenu tous ses camarades verts et argents des intentions du Survivant et ceux-ci se montraient très calme. Les garçons de Gryffondors étaient anormalement calme eux aussi. Ils savaient que Potter comptait parler à ''l'élu de son cœur'' mais ne savaient pas de qui il s'agissait. Pourtant, s'il y avait une chose dont ils étaient sûr, c'était qu'Hermione avait tort. Après tout, comme l'avait si bien informé Trelawney en troisième année, Hermione était nulle pour cerner les gens. Donc, tandis que Malfoy, Ginny et Hermione jubilaient, Harry venait de s'arrêter face à sa table mais ne s'était pas assis. À la place, il se retourna et survola d'un regard nerveux la table des Serpentard avant de s'arrêter sur Malfoy – du moins c'est ce que ce dernier crut_, et il s'humecta les lèvres. Alors qu'il prenait lentement la direction de la table des verts et argents sous le regard attentif de tous les élèves, Fred et George Weasley s'exclamèrent à tour de rôle :

« Aller Ryry, montrer à tous le courage des Gryffondors !

_ Fais honneur à notre maison ! »

Harry pivota vers eux, rouge de honte et leur adressa une œillade assassine avant de leur faire un doigt d'honneur.

_ Outch, tu me fends le cœur.

Mais Harry les ignora – et ignora le regard énamourée de la cadette Weasley. Arrivé à la table des Serpents, Malfoy ne jubilait plus, il jouissait d'un extase extrême.

_ Potter qu'est- ce qui -

C'est un Harry rouge de gêne qui le coupa et Malfoy mit un certain temps à ce rendre compte que ce n'était pas lui que le rouge et or dévisageait mais une personne à sa droite :

« Nott.. commença Harry d'une voix tremblante. Je peux te parler un instant ? »

Tout un tas de chose se produisit à partir de cet instant. Tout d'abord, il y eut un long silence. Durant lequel Malfoy et Ginny prenaient conscience d'une possibilité qu'ils n'avaient jusque là pas envisagé – de même qu'Hermione. Ensuite, la totalité des Serpentards commençaient à tilter et se retenaient difficilement d'exploser de rire devant la mine défaite et complètement ahurie de l'Héritier Malfoy.

Enfin, Theodore Nott réagit et hocha la tête en se levant pour suivre Harry, ce dernier pivotant sur lui-même pour prendre le chemin de la sortie. Ils furent cependant arrêtés en plein élan.

« Potty – Potty – Potty. On peut savoir ce que tu veux à Nott ? » fit une voix traînante.

Un silence lui répondit tout d'abord avant que le Prince des Lions ne se tourne vers lui, toujours rouge pivoine :

« En quoi ça te concerne Malfoy ? »

Le lionceau . . euh. . . le Lion n'attendit pas la réponse et rejoignit Nott qui l'attendait quelques pas plus loin. Les élèves attendirent que les deux adolescents aient quitté la salle puis. . . la tablée des serpents explosa littéralement de rire sous le regard ahuris des autres étudiants, se moquant allègrement de leur prétendu-prince. Trois tables plus loin, les jumeaux n'avaient pas résisté et étaient allés espionner. Ils virent alors un Harry rouge pivoine sautiller, mal-à-l'aise, le micro-sourire amusé de Nott, puis à nouveau Harry, encore plus rouge, bredouiller quelque chose – probablement une déclaration_, les yeux rivés au sol avant de les relever brusquement pour clore sa déclaration.

Et une caresse sur la joue accompagné d'un sourire tendre lui répondit. Finalement, les jumeaux regagnèrent leur place au pas de cours et ignorèrent les questions de leurs camarades.

_ Vous verrez.

_ C'était teeellemeent miignooon. S'exclama Fred d'une voix exagérément aiguë.

Ginny, elle, ne cessait de crier des injures à une Hermione tout-à-fait perdue.

_ Granger ! C'était quoi ce putain d'plan !? S'écria Malfoy au bout d'un temps.

Et Hermione ne remercia jamais assez Harry pour sa nouvelle entrée ainsi que Nott – bien qu'elle ne le ferait certainement pas_, lui épargnant une réponse qui ne leur ferait certainement pas plaisir. Enfin. . . elle comptait remercier son ami jusqu'à ce que celui-ci effleure la main de Nott avant que chacun ne se sépare.

C'est décidé, elle allait le tuer !

.

.

**BONUS :**

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire alors que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur elle et attendait une explication. Harry était parti quelques instants plus tôt et Malfoy et Ginny avait fait leur show, exigeant des réponses. Hermione, debout entre la table des lions et celle des blaireaux, leur avait donné une, arguant que Harry rougissait toujours en présence de Malfoy, ignorant totalement Ginnevra.

« Mione'. intervint doucement Ron en se levant à son tour et attirant l'attention sur lui. Le fait que Harry soit rouge comme tu dis à chaque que Malfoy est dans les parages est en parti du au fait qu'il doit se retenir de ne pas le frapper au visage et le rouer de coup tant il l'énerve par sa simple présence. » expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte.

Les rires redoublèrent.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne journée pour Draco.

_« Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Malfoy. » _


	18. Chapter 18 MFxCC

_Hello ! Je m'essaie au MF/CC. Ça n'a pas été compliqué, l'inspiration est venue tout de suite étrangement. Je pense que je réécrirai sur ce couple tiens. _

**x**

**Pairing : MF/CC **

**.**

**N°18**

.

.

.

Marcus se demandait vraiment à quoi il pensait quand il avait proposé à Potter de donner des cours particulier en Métamorphose et en sortilège après que le directeur ait ordonné aux élèves de faire des choses inter-maison pour justement unifier lesdites maisons. Quoiqu'il en en soit, ce qui était fait était fait à présent et il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière. Il avait donné sa parole bordel ! Et maintenant, un lionceau le regardait avec des yeux larmoyants remplis d'espoir. Ce gosse s'était planté devant lui dix minutes plus tôt en lui demandant de l'aide et il avait. . . euh. . . accepté ? À vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Son nom sur la liste de ''professeur'' avait fait le tour de l'école en moins de deux. Et il était bloqué. Il s'était dit qu'il pourrait au moins petit-déjeuner en paix avant d'être insulté et/ou harcelé puisque les Serpentards étaient les premiers levés avec les Serdaigles. Sauf que non. Potter faisait aussi parti des premiers levés comme toujours et pour une raison connue de lui seul. Et avec lui, son fidèle plus grand fan et actuel rédacteur en chef et photographe pour la GaZette de Poudlard : Colin Crevey. Et le blondinet était devant lui maintenant, attendant une réponse. Avec ses foutus yeux bleus trop lumineux ! Ses camarades verts et argents s'attendaient à une réplique bien sentie pour le faire chier si tôt le matin, aussi manquèrent-ils tous de s'étouffer lorsque le grand brun soupira :

« Très bien. Mardi 20:30.

_ MERCI BEAUCOUP !

_ Pas de besoin de hurler non pl - »

Marcus ne termina pas sa phrase. Le petit Colin Crevey avait bondit sur lui et avait déposé ses fines lèvres roses sur la joue du Capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Serpentards. Les verts et argents s'étouffèrent. Colin ne s'en rendit pas compte. Marcus Flint restait figé. Colin ne le remarqua pas. On l'observa interdit. Colin n'en fit rien. Enfin, le blondinet afficha un sourire radieux et prit la fuite en agitant la main vers les Serpentard.

« À mardi Marcus ! »

Et Flint ne put rien faire d'autre qu'acquiescer tout en posa ses doigts sa joue rosie.

Bon dieu. . . pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bizarre tout-à-coup ? C'était qu'un gosse quoi.

Non ?


	19. Chapter 19 TBHP

_**Semi-UA T4 **( Tournois mais le nom d'Harry n'a pas été tiré )_

_**Warning :** Mention de violence et de pensées noires. Happy-end, tout du moins **pas de** Death-fic._

**N°19 -**

_**Pairing : TB/HP**_

**T**erry **B**oot était vachement mignon. **H**arry l'avait toujours trouvé extrêmement attirant depuis qu'ils s'étaient accidentellement rentrés-dedans – littéralement parlant. Depuis, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. N'étant pas un spécialiste des relations social – et pour cause, **D**udley avait toujours fait du très bon boulot pour restreindre sa liste de contact au maximum_, il ne savait malheureusement pas comment faire. Avec **R**on et **H**ermione, ça s'était fait naturellement. Et puis, en fait, il n'avait strictement rien fait pour provoquer leur rencontre. C'était un simple hasard. D'abord dans le train pour Ron et Hermione, puis l'amitié avec Hermione s'était forgée suite à la rencontre avec le troll. Mais depuis, ils s'étaient régulièrement disputés. Et lorsqu'il lui était arrivé des choses difficiles pendant les vacances, ce n'était pas forcément à eux qu'il avait pensé, eux qui ne lui avaient pas beaucoup écrit, non. Il avait pensé à un garçon qu'il avait heurté au détour d'un couloir. Maintenant qu'il était de retour à **P**oudlard depuis un peu plus de deux mois, il se demandait s'il devait faire quelque chose ou pas. Faire un pas. En avant ou en arrière ? Il n'avait encore rien fait alors il serait difficile de le faire en arrière mais il pouvait toujours essayer d'ignorer les douloureuses pulsations de son cœur à chaque fois qu'il le voyait ou qu'il pensait à lui. Dieu ! Il ne pensait pas un jour tourner aussi. . . guimauve.

Une ombre surgit brusquement. Les rouleaux de parchemins qu'Harry tenait dans sa main volèrent dans le décor et le jeune homme se retrouva sur les fesses alors qu'il clignait des yeux, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ce fut pour plonger dans des prunelles sombres qui lui firent rater un battement. **T**erry **B**oot avait les yeux de couleur sombre. La chevelure de Terry Boot était elle aussi noire. Moins ébouriffée que la sienne, mais incroyablement noire. Le garçon qui se tenait devant lui, à lui demander s'il allait bien après l'avoir bousculé ressemblait incroyablement à Terry Boot. . . le garçon qui était devant lui était Terry Boot.

Pour Terry Boot, cette journée s'annonçait ennuyeuse au possible. Il avait fini les cours depuis une heure et demie et avait déjà fait ses devoirs et n'avait plus rien à faire. Les autres étaient encore à la Bibliothèque mais lui en avait eu assez et était parti. Voilà pourquoi il traînait en rond dans les couloirs depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était blasé cette année. Rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Ou plutôt si, il y avait bien des choses qui l'intéressait mais rien de vraiment glorieux ou rien qui ne l'intéresse suffisamment longtemps pour -

Perdu dans ses pensées, Terry n'avait pas remarquer la personne qui venait en sens inverse et, étant plus grand que l'autre, il le renversa sans avoir pu le rattraper. Terry avisa le garçon à ses pieds. Des cheveux courts voire mi-longs noirs, des petites lunettes rondes et des yeux verts émeraudes. Potter. . . Un Potter inhabituellement calme cette année. Le petit brun aux yeux avada s'était montré anormalement, très anormalement calme. Pas d'insolence, pas de règle brisée ( du moins son copain Weasley avait fait un coup foireux avec d'autres rouges et or mais Potter n'avait pas participé ), pas non plus d'acte héroïque en vue. Potter s'était juste tenu tranquille et avait limite raser les murs lorsqu'il était seul dans les couloirs. C'était un comportement étrange pour le Prince des Lions. Terry vit avec un regard intrigué le petit lion écarquiller les yeux en le regardant puis rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le petit brun baissa brusquement les yeux, balbutia une excuse en ramassant ses parchemins d'une main tremblante et prit la fuite sans demander son reste.

« Att - »

Harry avait déjà disparu, le cœur battant la chamade. Bon sang ! Il aurait pu ! Il y était presque ! Un peu plus et il lui adressait la parole ! Harry était furieux contre le monde mais surtout contre lui-même alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers à la recherche des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues creuses.

En y repensant, Potter ne paraissait pas vraiment en forme depuis la rentrée, songea Terry Boot en fixant l'angle du couloir où avait disparu Harry. Déjà petit de nature, le garçon avait paru minuscule à la rentrée, amaigri et des cernes sous les yeux. Un peu plus et on aurait pu le prendre pour un fantôme. En baissant les yeux vers la précédente place de Potter, Terry vit un rouleau de parchemin rouler à ses pieds. Potter n'avait pas du le voir. En le déroulant un peu, il reconnut le devoir de Métamorphose que le professeur McGonagall donnait à tous les 4ème années. Il y avait de bons éléments dans ce qu'avait noté le Gryffondor, songea Terry en enroulant à nouveau le parchemin sur lui-même avant de le ranger dans son sac. Il le rendrait à l'autre garçon une fois qu'il aurait mis la main sur celui-ci. Il lui fallut au moins trois quart-d'heure avant de tomber sur un fantôme susceptible de lui donner de bonnes informations. Il n'avait pas prévu d'interroger le Baron Sanglant mais n'avait pas eu le choix et ce dernier lui avait juste suggérer de trouver Mimi Geignarde qui était toujours au courant de tout même si elle passait la journée à pleurer dans ses toilettes. Il trouva cette dernière, errant dans les couloirs du Troisième Étage et la héla :

« Mimi ! »

Le jeune fantôme en larmes se retourna vers le garçon et esquissa un sourire rêveur.

« Oui

_ Aurais-tu vu Potter ?

_ Harry ? Oui. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il pleurait et il saignait alors je lui ai laissé les toilettes pour décompresser.

_ Il est dans les toilettes du Deuxième étage ?

_ Oui.

_ Merci Mimi ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Serdaigle fila vers les escaliers. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Le visage brouillé par les larmes, Harry fit claquer la porte des toilettes, écoutant à peine Mimi qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne pouvait même pas parler. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de son énième échec de tentative d'approche qui l'embêtait c'était. . . il ne savait pas. L'oncle Vernon avait sans doute raison quand il disait que les monstres comme lui n'avaient pas le droit de connaître des choses comme l'amour et que tout ce qu'ils méritaient étaient les coups et la douleur. Il défit sa cravate dans un geste saccadé puis retira sa chemise d'uniforme et se passa la tête sous l'eau du robinet. Sa première intention en arrivant ici était de descendre dans la Chambre des Secrets où il savait que personne ne le trouverait mais cette Chambre l'effrayait et il savait que le corps du Basilic y reposait encore. Il releva les yeux pour croiser son reflet dans le miroir. Il faisait peur à voir. De gros cernes soulignaient ses yeux ternes et son visage amaigri n'améliorait rien. Dans un geste impulsif, le petit brun envoya son poing dans son reflet et le miroir explosa en mille morceau, coupant sa peau en plusieurs lignes rouges mais il n'en avait que faire. Quelques fines entailles apparurent sur ses joues et ses bras, et son poing droit était en sang. Il ne le sentait même plus. La douleur était la bienvenue. Il se sentait un peu mieux. Il avait grandi avec. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait jamais changée dans sa vie. La seule. Lentement, Harry se laissa glisser contre le mobilier et cala sa tête contre la céramique, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse avant de poser sa tête. C'était quoi son problème ?

Terry parcourut les couloirs à une vitesse ahurissante, ignorant ses aînés lorsqu'il les croisa. Ces derniers haussèrent un sourcil l'étrange attitude de l'aiglon, se demandant s'ils devaient le suivre ou non avant de poursuivre leur chemin. Il dévala à nouveau un escalier, loupa une marche, se redressa, tourna à gauche à un croisement, remonta des escaliers, en prit un autre puis tourna à droite. Il passa comme une flèche devant un mur où il avait autrefois été gravée un message morbide, écrit avec du sang de coq et atteignit bientôt la porte des toilettes du Second Étage. Il mit sa main sur la poignée, mais s'immobilisa avant de la tourner. Des sanglots provenaient à l'intérieur et Boot s'étrangla avec sa salive lorsqu'il déglutit. Est-ce que. . . est-ce que c'était Potter ? Mimi avait dit qu'il semblait mal en point et qu'il saignait. . . sans pousser trop loin sa réflexion, chose inhabituelle pour un Serdaigle, le garçon tourna la poignée et entra, s'immobilisant à nouveau sur le seuil. Face à lui, à moins de dix mètres était. . . Harry Potter, le Grand Survivant, recroquevillé sur lui même, la main en sang et se tirant des mèches trop longues en murmurant des choses incohérentes. Merlin ? Qu'avait-il donc pu se passer entre le moment où ils s'étaient heurtés et là tout de suite ?! . . . En y réfléchissant un peu plus, cela semblait provenir de plus longtemps que ça. Pot. . . Harry était étrange depuis la rentrée. Ça voulait donc dire qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant les vacances, non ? Le Serdaigle se rapprocha à pas de loup de l'adolescent recroquevillé et vint s'agenouiller face à lui avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, aussi, Terry en profita pour faire un rapide contrôle de santé de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Il paraissait si petit dans sa chemise à carreau trop grande. Nul doute qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Terry ressentit une bouffée de quelque chose à cette pensée à qui appartenait-elle cette chemise ? Enfin, peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire, après tout, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Potter avait toujours porté des vêtements trop grands en dehors de son uniforme. Sa main était dans un sale état. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ainsi. Quoique le plus inquiétant n'était sans doute pas sa main. Il avait beau être recroquevillé, sa maigreur n'en était que plus visible, de même que les bleus qu'il avait sur le côté. Terry fronça les sourcils : Potter n'était pas du genre bagarreur – enfin, si l'on oubliait ses altercations avec Malfoy ( qui ne finissaient que très rarement par des coups ) et son côté Gryffondor. Non, Potter n'était pas un bagarreur. Et c'était sans doute ça le plus inquiétant.

« Harry ? » se risqua-t-il.

L'adolescent sursauta, mais ne leva la tête. Harry connaissait cette voix. Il la connaissait, elle lui était familière. Mais il ne pouvait mettre de nom dessus. Et il ne voulait pas lever les yeux. Ce serait montrer l'état dans lequel il était actuellement. Et il n'était déjà certainement pas beau à voir ainsi. Il secoua la tête et garda sa tête cachée dans ses bras, reniflant de temps à autres.

_ Harry. . Fit à nouveau la voix.

Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus et poussa un petit glapissement lorsqu'il fut renverser sur les genoux d'un inco - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Oh – oh.

Harry tourna coquelicot en quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout. La honte. Il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de disparaître. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se rende ridicule face aux personnes qui comptaient pour lui ? Harry n'osa pas bouger mais baissa la tête et ses longues mèches corbeau vinrent recouvrirent ses yeux ternis par les secrets.

Terry, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, se contenta de rester ainsi, et de garder l'autre adolescent contre lui, comme ça, sans rien faire et sans rien dire. Il se passa un long, long moment, durant lequel personne ne parla, chacun appréciant le calme. Calme qui permit à Terry de replonger dans ses réflexion au sujet du Survivant. Il avait déjà remarqué le calme et la discrétion effrayante du plus jeune depuis le début du trimestre mais il était également plus solitaire. Il l'avait vu se disputer avec ses deux meilleurs amis et parler davantage avec les jumeaux ou Londubat et Lovegood avant de se refermer complètement sur lui-même. Terry s'étonnait d'avoir remarqué autant de choses sur l'autre garçon alors qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de l'avoir observé si souvent. Bon, comme tout le monde – et il n'allait pas se mentir, il avait parfois jeté un coup d'œil au Survivant, se demandant comment un être aussi chétif avait pu venir à bout du plus grand mage noir. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé voir au travers du masque du Griffon. Et il lui avait semblé faire parti des privilégié. Parce que d'autres n'avait jamais vu ce masque pour ce qu'il était. . . un masque.

Après un moment, un tempus se matérialisa et Terry réalisa qu'ils avaient dépassé l'heure de dîner depuis longtemps et que le couvre-feu serait bientôt passé. Et il n'avait toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire, mais le Serdaigle était prêt à passer ça sous silence pour le moment. Enfin, s'il arrivait à convaincre le lionceau de se faire examiner par l'infirmerie. Il se doutait qu'il mettrait du temps à le convaincre alors autant commencer par le début. Et c'est ce qu'il fit lorsque Harry remarqua l'heure après s'être excusé de son comportement. ' Quel comportement ? '

« Je. . . je voulais te rendre ça. Fit Terry en tendant à Harry son devoir oublié.

_ Hh mer-ci. .

_ Dis. L'arrêta Terry alors que Harry s'apprêtait à nouveau à prendre la fuite. On pourrait. . . travailler ensemble sur les devoirs un de ces quatre ? »

Harry se figea et adressa un regard incrédule au Serdaigle qui paraissait tout-à-fait sérieux. Et un un sourire – un vrai, le premier depuis qu'il était revenu pour sa quatrième année_, vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

_ Bien sûr !

Son enthousiasme amena le sourire de Terry qui le salua avant de retourner vers son dortoir.

Le cœur d'Harry tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se repassait en mémoire la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Finalement, Harry quitta les toilettes des filles du Deuxième étage sous le regard rêveur d'une fantômette avant de se figer à l'angle du couloir.

« Putain. . . j'suis amoureux. »

.

.

.

_La fin est bâclée je l'avoue, vous m'en voyez navrée mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment couper le passage mélodramatique et je ne voulais pas faire encore deux pages de thèmes suicidaires. J'ai versé assez de larmes comme ça en lisant une BW/HP, merci. _


	20. Chapter 20 : Male NaginixHarry

_**Note du Jour :** Tout d'abord, je tiens à rappeler que je suis tout à fait saine d'esprit – du moins autant que je puisse l'être en faisant partie de cette communauté d'écrivain de Fanfictions Yaoi. Cependant, comme toute personne qui se respecte j'ai mes périodes de folies qui sont fortement accentuée par mon amie virtuelle 'Mia' qui m'a demandé de faire quelques textes si possible à caractère vaguement sexuel mettant en scène Harry avec un Serpent. Hey ! **Je ne fais pas **dans la Zoophilie mais bizarrement, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça d'écrire avec un Serpent ( je crois que je devrais remercier Seb' d'avoir regarder ce truc avec un calmar ). Ceci **n'est pas** de la zoophilie, vous verrez pourquoi si vous lisez tout. Bon, certes, le début en est un peu. _

* * *

_**Pairing :** Male!Nagini x Harry_

**N°20**

.

.

.

**H**arry songea un instant que c'était réellement une situation gênante. Tout d'abord, en premier lieu, Harry devait avouer qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici, dans une grotte de la Forêt Interdite. Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, seulement pour constater qu'il était victime d'une énorme migraine. Le jeune homme se souvenait vaguement avoir déambuler dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard avant de ressentir le... besoin ?_, de sortir prendre l'air. Mais bien sûr, quelle merveilleuse idée Harry ! Surtout quand on est vêtu uniquement d'une chemise trop grande arrivant à mi-cuisse et de sa cape d'invisibilité.

Et s'il était somnambule ? Cela expliquerait bien des choses ? Tout d'abord, ça expliquerait pourquoi il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière quand Ron lui avait certifié qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut et avait réclamé des câlins. Seamus et Dean l'avaient excusé en disant que c'était à cause de sa vie chez son oncle et sa tante, et que ça avait laissé des séquelles. Ron avait hoché la tête, compréhensif. Puis, allez savoir pourquoi, Seamus lui avait grattouillé le crâne, près de l'oreille, comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat ! Et le pire c'est que ça avait fonctionné ! Une sorte de ronron avait quitté sa gorge. Il se passait des choses étranges en ce moment.

**H**arry sursauta violemment lorsque quelque chose glissa derrière lui. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la chose s'enroula autour de lui et Harry réalisa avec horreur qu'il s'agissait du Serpent de Voldemort. Son familier. Que venait-il faire ici ? Était-il là pour le tuer sur demande de son maître ? Pris dans ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua pas que le Serpent s'était débrouillé pour le faire allonger. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il était pris au piège. Il remarqua cependant une chose : le serpent avait disparu de sa vue. Quand il voulut se redresser, il ne put le faire. Il venait tout juste de sentir quelque chose d'humide et légèrement visqueux glisser contre ses jambes en venant s'enrouler autour de l'un de ses mollets._ ' Oh mon.. '._ Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Était-ce .. ? Il ne put même le formuler dans ses pensées que la créature répondit par des faits. La chose humide et visqueuse que Harry devina être Nagini, se glissa plus loin, atteignant les cuisses de l'adolescent et parvint à se glisser avec succès sous la chemise blanche boutonnée à la va vite du garçon. Garçon qui haleta, comme électrisé par le contact lorsque le Serpent glissa contre son boxer, créant une friction entre leurs corps.

« _Na – Nagini.. _» souffla le plus jeune dans la langue du reptile.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et glissa, remontant un peu plus contre la peau nue du garçon, la chemise se détachant peu à peu. Un profond gémissement quitta ses lèvres et il se surprit à onduler du bassin dans un geste désespéré alors qu'il se sentait à l'étroit dans son boxer trop serré. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand on s'appelait Harry ( et donc qu'on attirait les ennuis ) et qu'on était plein d'hormones. Et qu'un Serpent pervers se glissait sous votre chemise ! Le jeune homme se cambra lorsque le 'corps' du mâle contre lui serpenta contre son torse.

«_ Na... guini.. _soupira le plus jeune en respirant difficilement alors qu'une goutte de sueur roulait le long de son front.

__ Jeune parleur. _»

Entendre le langage sifflé tira un nouveau soupir d'aise de l'humain qui se laissa faire, devenant toute chose contre le Serpent qui le surplombait. Harry sentit vaguement l'extrémité du corps du Serpent passer sous son boxer et – en temps normal, aurait certainement bondi sur plusieurs mètres avant de prendre la fuite. Sauf que l'on était pas en temps normal et que le cerveau d'Harry avait cessé de fonctionné depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. À la place il se laissa faire, et laissa la ''queue'' du serpent s'enrouler autour de son membre. La suite se passa dans un flou. Il sentit vaguement le poids du serpent s'alourdir et entraperçut un visage humain, jeune et souriant avant de sentir une main toute aussi humaine empoigner son membre. L'orgasme qui le secoua fut si puissant qu'Harry se demanda un court instant s'il n'allait pas s'écrouler inconscient et presque nu dans la forêt. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le pas et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, quelques heures plus tard, il était enveloppé dans une source de chaleur. En tournant la tête, Harry comprit avec stupeur qu'il n'avait pas imaginé la scène et qu'un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que lui le fixait intensément. Un visage pâle était encadré par de longues mèches brunes éparses et une mâchoire carrée renforçait la virilité de l'homme. Des yeux bleus rieurs le dévisageaient sans discontinuer et Harry sentit le rose lui monter aux joues.

«_ Na... Nagini ? _»

Le jeune homme allongé à ses côtés se redressa sur un coude et acquiesça en souriant.

__ Co.. comment ? _

__ J'ai été vendu à Tom en tant qu'esclave sous ma forme animagus. Il a trouvé un moyen de me bloquer sous ma forme à chaque fois qu'il n'a pas besoin de mon corps. _

Harry rougit violemment en comprenant le sous-entendu et s'attirant une caresse sous la joue de son interlocuteur.

__ Cependant... je préfère.. dominer.. dans un rapport. _

L'animagus soupira d'aise en avisant les adorables rougeurs sur les joues du Survivant.

__ J'ai mit du temps. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à désactiver le sortilège posé sur mon corps avant de m'enfuir. _Avoua-t-il._ Et je dois avouer que tu es particulièrement à mon goût. _

__ Huh ? _

__ Donc j'ai décidé que tu deviendras mon nouveau maître. _Conclut le plus âgé en souriant joyeusement.

__ Heh ? _

Mais Harry ne put jamais donner de véritable réponse. Nagini – dont il apprendrait plus tard le véritable nom_, venait de le plaquer contre lui en l'embrassant doucement dans le creux de la nuque, tirant un faible soupir d'aise au plus jeune.


	21. Chapter 21 Gilderoy x Harry

**Défi du jour : _Ceci est une demande d'un ami que je connais dans la vie réelle. Sachez que c'est très perturbant quand une connaissance à vous vous demande d'écrire ce genre de choses. Même quand vous savez que c'est bien leur genre ^^ quoi qu'il en soit ce texte était censé inclure du ''Dirty talk'' mais je n'arrive pas à écrire ainsi donc le récit est juste.. euh.. explicite. Prenez-le pour dit, c'était extrêmement embarrassant d'écrire aussi euh rudement ? _**

_Post War UA – Harry a vingt-et-un an, Lockhart en a trente-deux et ils sont tous deux enseignants. Lockhart est revenu mais pour enseignant les runes – il est bon à cela. Il n'a pas été oubliété en seconde année. _

_Gilderoy/Harry_

* * *

**#21**

Harry ne se serait jamais attendu à se faire baiser dans un couloir éclairé mais désert à Poudlard. Non, jamais. Pourtant c'était le cas. Gilderoy avait raison sur un point : il était un dieu au lit. Certes, ils n'étaient pas dans un lit, mais c'était encore plus excitant. N'importe qui pourrait venir et Harry avait un cours à donner dans moins de dix minutes. Ce qui leur laissait un peu moins de dix minutes pour conclure leurs affaires. Harry haleta quand le blond toucha sa prostate et ses mains moites glissèrent un peu contre le mur alors qu'il baissait la tête.

« Putain Gilderoy ! »

l'homme afficha un sourire narquois. Il était heureux d'avoir mis un charme silencieux sur le couloir parce qu'il aimait quand Harry était vocal.

« Oh R – Roy - Plus fort ! Oui – juste – juste là - »

Harry était là, tendant ses fesses en arrière, pour être bourré profondément et pilonné violemment. Autant Gilderoy pouvait se montrer très doux, autant les deux sorciers aimaient le sexe brut et violent parfois. C'était si bon, si sauvage et passionné. Pas besoin de se retenir. Gilderoy attrapa les hanches d'Harry pour le maintenir fermement contre lui et redoubla d'ardeur, s'enfonçant violemment en lui. C'était douloureux, mais Harry aimait cela. Il était habitué à ce sentiment et rien n'était meilleur selon lui, que de ressentir ce mélange de douleur et de plaisir. Leur 'relation' avait commencé par une coucherie d'une nuit. Puis ils s'étaient revus, de plus en plus souvent. Juste pour coucher en général. Puis Harry avait invité le blond à rester déjeuner un jour, puis à dîner et puis finalement, L'écrivain avait suggéré de vivre ensemble. Contrairement au reste, Gilderoy ne faisait pas étalage de leur relation au grand public. Pas par honte, non, après tout, pourquoi aurait-il honte ? Non, mais il aimait juste cette relation 'secrète'. Ils ne se cachaient pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'ils n'étaient pas démonstratifs de 'touches amoureuses' en public. On les savait amis proches, voilà tout.

« R – Roy. Les – les élèves ils – ça sonne bientôt.

_ Alors je tâcherai d'en finir avant. »

Harry gémit longuement lorsque Gilderoy toucha à nouveau sa prostate. Merlin ! C'était si bon.

« R – Roy ! »

Roy gronda doucement en claquant contre les fesses de son amant. C'était excitant. Il n'avait pas prévu de prendre son jeune amant contre un mur du couloir, mais l'occasion s'était juste présentée. Ils étaient tous deux excités et n'avaient pas cours avant trente minutes. Retourner à leur chambre leur aurait juste fait perdre du temps inutile. La jouissance le prit quelques seconde plus tard et son antre se resserra sur le membre de son amant alors qu'il s'affaissait contre le mur. Gilderoy resserra sa prise et l'enlaça, le maintenant fermement contre lui et l'empêchant de s'effondrer alors qu'il donnait de nouveaux coups de bassin, se libérant quelques secondes plus tard. Pris dans leur état post-orgasmique, aucun ne remarqua un Septième année qui n'avait pas cours, s'échapper parmi les ombres, le rouge aux joues et ayant eu la vision la plus érotique de sa vie.

.

_Huh, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi gênée de ma vie. Et pas seulement parce qu'un ami me l'a demandé. _

.

**Shishi-sama76 :**_ Ah ah ah ~ on m'a demandé d'écrire encore sur ce pairing mais ils sont sur le recueil gages, si tu veux les lire les pairings sont précisés dans les titres. Peut-être que je les publierai aussi sur ce recueil, qui sait._

**Calinmonamour :**_ Mdr, oui j'avais cru comprendre ça =) _

**PetitLutin22 :**_ Oui, c'est vrai mais je sais que je n'aurais pas le courage de la faire en fic, de plus j'ai déjà pas mal de travail avec mes autres fics/Recueils. Un garçon violé par un TAUREAU **ET** un poulpe ? Huh, ça existe ça ? Les scénaristes sont un peu tarés. Y avait une explication quant à cette situation ou quoi ? Non parce que c'est vraiment.. bizarre. _

_._

**Publié le : 15.01.2017**


End file.
